bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
The changelog is where updates and information is recorded about bonk.io and bonk2.io for the users to be aware over changes to the game. Below are the full list of changes to each of the games. Bonk 2 2019 July 2019 July 24th 2019 -Fixed 'still waiting for p2p' error on Safari Major UI redesign coming soon. July 21st 2019 -Reduced camera FOV to 30 to reduce warping at the edges of the screen -Increased time before in game chat gets hidden from 8 seconds to 12 -In game chat text larger, background made darker -Map thumbnails now show spawns -Blank new maps now start with a pair of lights by default -Fixed accidentally triggering undo/redo by typing z or y in the chat inside the level editor July 19th 2019 -Fixed issue with browsers not downloading the latest game files from the server. If you were getting an 'invalid_params' error, this was why. Please tell anyone still having this problem to clear their cache, or hold ctrl + shift and press refresh, to force the browser to redownload all the files. Once they have the latest files this shouldn't happen again in the future. -Improved map thumbnail rendering, so the map load window doesn't freeze when fetching maps. -Upgraded all servers to use SSL (secure connections). This should fix issues some players have had being unable to log in, and is long overdue. The general consensus about the futuristic, dark user interface seems to be that it's not bad but it doesn't suit the game, and I agree completely. The character of the original game has definitely been lost along the way. July 17th 2019 Lots of minor improvements and bugfixes: -Fixed map ages displaying incorrectly -Players now join rooms as a player not a spectator -Ctrl, shift and space now do same as X -Can no longer move while typing -Fixed checkboxes in editor not displaying correctly in Firefox -You can now create rooms that don't appear on the room list -Map load window defaults to 'hot' list -Editor better warns when you're about to create a concave polygon (which can't have physics) A reminder that if you are having any issues, especially with anything critical like being unable to log in or register, send an email to bugs@bonk.io. July 16th 2019 Welcome to the first public alpha of Bonk 2. The game is in heavy active development so please be patient while major elements of the game are still being added. There is currently no friend system, no player customisation aside from changing your color, no audio, no quick play or levelling. The menu and UI needs a lot of work. The editor is only half finished and is difficult to use but is significantly more powerful than in the original game. Please be aware that at this early stage, future updates may slightly change the way your saved maps work. There will be bugs! If you encounter one, please email bugs@bonk.io with as much information as possible. Clear instructions on how to cause the bug to happen are very valuable! Thank you and have fun! Bonk.io 2019 May 2019 May 29th 2019 100 of the community's favorite maps added to the map load window. Bonk 2 is coming soon, keep checking back for updates! January 2019 January 17th 2019 Security fixes. Added sounds when a player joins or leaves the room you're in. 2018 December 2018 December 17th 2018 Merry Christmas! There have been no updates in ages because all efforts are being focused on a complete rewrite/sequel to the game. It's about 75% done and will come out mid 2019. We're very excited about it! Please check back often for more news! Also Christmas music has been added. The file has been renamed to breakout10s_cm_secure.swf, The cm representing Christmas. April 2018 April 4th 2018 Fixed bug of the skin editor closing when the back arrow is pressed during shape or color selection. Also fixed bug of replays menu crashing from loading too many replays. Gif creation removed. March 2018 March 23rd 2018 + Multiple Skin Slots February 2018 February 7th 2018 NOT ANNOUNCED IN NEWS Teamchain mode: /teamchain on or /teamchain off to turn it on and off, /chainrange num to change the range two players on the same team will need to be for the beam to be active. The beam will kill players of the opposing team. January 2018 January 26th 2018 NOT ANNOUNCED IN NEWS MINOR UPDATE: + Game Resizing (Arrow in the bottom right) January 19th 2018 MINOR UPDATE: Security Patches 2017 June 2017 June 15th 2017 + R to record a round ~ Fixed exploit allowing players to set their skin to be the same color as the background. May 2017 May 19th 2017 + More servers added. May 12th 2017 ~ Main menu now disappears when you hover over the replay control buttons and are now loaded endlessly instead of just the last thirty. + Winning Streaks in Quick Play. ~ Fixed bug with map ages displaying incorrectly. April 2017 April 20th 2017 ~ Improved Quick Play map rotation. ~ Fixed bug in map editor where buttons are unresponsive. April 16th 2017 ~ Fixed bug happening for players with the sound muted causing the lobby to turn grey and you couldn't click anything. April 15th 2017 ~ Fixed bug with the ping/network connection meters, shows correct data now. - Removed intro movie, don't think it's necessary. April 11th 2017 ~ Guest usernames must now follow same rules as registered usernames. + Ingame notifications for when a player causes your game to lag. ~ Improved appearance of particles. April 8th 2017 ~ Fixed bug where rotation lines would stay at their old angle between rounds. ~ Fixed bug where news window would sometimes display incorrectly. ~ More security updates April 7th 2017 ~ Fixed bug where shapes would switch back to No-Physics: False when you changed the properties of the parent platform. ~ Fixed bug where only the most recent 60 of your own maps would show. ~ Fixed the xp ticking sound in custom games playing even when mute was on. ~ Took some steps to prevent XP farming. April 5th 2017 ~ Fixed bug causing only the 60 most recent of your favourite maps to show. + Added ping numbers beneath the connection meters. Higher = Laggier. (Host is always 0) March 2017 March 29th 2017 + Added map/author selector to search, also, highest rated/newest. March 27th 2017 + More options in map editor; Flying, Scale, Respawning, Collisions ~ No shadows on no-physics ~ Fixed bug causing platforms to disappear behind others when the game starts March 24th 2017 + Added No-Physics shapes ~ Fixed custom games returning to lobby when a round is a draw. March 10th 2017 + Added report map button March 8th 2017 + More servers March 7th 2017 - Removed Z from football ~ Smoothed appearance of ball in football and volleyball. ~ Fixed bug with fast spinning platforms sometimes appearing to have stopped rotating. ~ Fixed bug where capture zones could suddenly flip teams without being uncaptured first. + Added quick play vote instructions to finding game window. March 6th 2017 + In football, Hold Z to pull the ball towards you. ~ Fixed bug causing lag when lots of shrinking rectangles are used, or when one is used on a platform with lots of other shapes. ~ Fixed bug causing maps with long names to save multiple times instead of over eachother ~ Fixed being able to spam the chat by clicking friend, unfriend ~ Chat messages can no longer be sent really fast. ~ Fixed only being able to see 60 of your own maps February 2017 February 17th 2017 ~ Fixed bug with password filter and search box in custom game list ~ Fixed bug allowing you to jump off things you shouldn't be able to, such as death platforms ~ Small CPU improvement on rotating platforms. February 11th 2017 ~ Fixed bug causing custom games to lag, particularly on slow computers. February 6th 2017 ~ Minor changes to the way the map load window loads maps February 5th 2017 + Added Japanese katakana and Cyrillic scripts so these can be used to chat in game. February 1st 2017 ~ When you search for a map by name, it is ordered by voting score. January 2017 January 30th 2017 ~ If you're halfway through typing a message when a game starts or ends, you can continue typing it. ~ Fixed map favourite commands sometimes not working in the lobby ~ Turned level requirement for voting to level 5 ~ Fixed bug where platform graphics wouldn't reset after a round win custom games. + When choosing a map, the newest/top rated slider has more positions January 27th 2017 + Added two new parent platform types in editor; Springy and follows path ~ Interface now reflects if you have already favorited a map. January 20th 2017 + Added favourites with command /fav to add a favourite. Access the list in the map load window. ~ Profanity no longer allowed in guest names or account names. ~ Map likes now shown to 1 decimal place when over 1,000. January 18th 2017 ~ Fixed muting players sometimes not working. Type /mute playername to mute all messages from that player until you leave the game. Also, type /unmute playername to unmute them. - Removed cars mode January 16th 2017 ~ Fixed black platforms sometimes not killing after last update. + Improved capture zone graphics, a choice of designs coming soon to map editor. + Added sounds when capturing control points January 14th 2017 + Added an option in editor to make a map for racing. When race map is set to yes, you won't collide with other players and you will reset back to the start when you die. coming soon is better separation between racing and standard bonk January 9th 2017 ~ Now you can vote on maps at level 3! ~ Fixed bug where rather than throwing away your vote if you aren't level three or higher, it tells you that it you can't do it until you are level 3. January 3rd 2017 + Added lots of new font characters so you can type in non-english languages E.g. You can now use accents. ~ Changed cars mode so you now press all arrow keys together (Up+down+left+right) to get in and out of car. ~ This fixes a bug where people never appeared to get into cars and only you could get in. 2016 December 2016 December 23rd 2016 ~ Map editor improved; Mouse over the preview to enlarge ~ Fixed bugs causing angles to show as .99999999 + Warning that you might be making a laggy map. December 21st 2016 ~ Fixed bug causing any votes for a map that was already selected by the host when you joined the room not to count December 20th 2016 + Friend list added to the main menu, now you can add anybody with their username, view who you have as a friend, remove people and join them if they are online. December 17th 2016 + Lots more servers ~ Small CPU optimisations December 14th 2016 + Added mute ability. Command: /mute playername December 13th 2016 ~ Fixed exploit where people can crash rooms December 12th 2016 ~ Laggy players are now prevented from controlling their player until they get better connection. This will help prevent one player coming into a room and causing lag for everyone. December 5th 2016 ~ Improved matchmaking so that high level players are more likely to get matched successfully. December 4th 2016 + Quick Play now has map filtering, your quick play votes will now remove badly rated maps from the rotation. In Quick Play, press Y to vote a map as good, N to vote as bad. November 2016 November 29th 2016 + Added voting in quick play maps with hotkeys Y/N ~ Fixed joining rooms through a url link not working if the room had a password. + Profanity filter now has a button on the bottom left of the main menu. November 25th 2016 ~ Fixed additional skin layers unlocking one level too late. + Added a profanity filter to remove profanity from chat, map names and room names November 21st 2016 + Added Round Rectangles ~ Triangles now have their shape changed by changing the width and height. + Added 8 more layers to use for your player skins which are unlocked every five levels. ~ Fixed the Quick Play XP ticking sound from being played when sound is muted. November 16th 2016 ~ New server-- There should be no trouble with slowdown during busy times anymore. + In the map editor, platforms and shapes can have the display order rearranged now. ~ Fixed a bug that meant map preview would draw platforms in a different order compared to the game. ~ Ctrl and Shift can now be used instead of Space and X November 15th 2016 + XP is now earned in Quick Play; 50 XP per win. ~ Fixed bug causing random sounds to play in lobby and game November 13th 2016 + Added search ability to room list ~ Minor lag improvements. November 10th 2016 + Color picker is now in editor so platforms can now be any color. November 7th 2016 - Removed non-standard colors from all maps. ~ MODIFYING THE SOURCE CODE IN ANY WAY IS A BANNABLE OFFENSE ~ You must now be level 5 or higher to vote on maps. No more spam votes! ~ Fixed bug causing cap zone outlines to sometimes be drawn the wrong size in quick play mode. November 3rd 2016 ~ Improved capture zone graphics ~ Fixed bug meaning that capture zones changed size when you changed the world scale. ~ Fixed bugs caused by pressing the back button quickly after pressing quick join. November 2nd 2016 + Option to hide rooms with passwords in the room browser. October 2016 October 28th 2016 + Added capture zones to the editor. ~ You can now use the up and down arrow keys inside the editor to swap between fields. October 26th 2016 ~ Fixed exploit allowing you to join passworded rooms without the correct password, hopefully this will be a permanent fix. ~ Fixed football mode displaying incorrectly. ~ Map voting now optional. /* PUBLIC CAPTURE ZONE TEST BEGUN */ October 15th 2016 + Added an option to make non-bouncy platforms by setting the bounciness below 0. ~ Map editor now does a better job of warning you if saving is disabled. October 14th 2016 ~ Improved shadow rendering performance which will reduce graphical lag particularly for high end monitors. ~ Fixed exploit where you could avoid being kicked by changing team repeatedly. ~ Fixed bug where game breaks if host aborts countdown at the final moment. ~ Fixed bug where you were still controlling your player whilst typing into the chat. October 11th 2016 + Button to delete your own maps. October 10th 2016 + Added functionality to WASD keys. + Space can now be used as well as X ~ Quick Play now rotates through the top maps from the last few days along with the maps from Chaz's Picks. ~ More improvements to map loading window, including age of maps. ~ Fixed overlapping text bug. + Added buttons to change replays on the main menu. October 7th 2016 + Added a slider to the map load window to give you control over if you want newer maps or higher rated maps. - Removed the 'newest' and 'best month/all time' categories as they are now in the slider. October 6th 2016 ~ Fixed small visual bug between rounds. + Added a dark background to chat to make it easy to see. + Added a button to print a link to get your friends in the current game that will bring them straight in after login. October 3rd 2016 - Attach feature removed from editor. + You can now add multiple shapes to a parent platform which should work perfectly and makes the whole process easier. + Added base color option to your skin customizer. September 2016 September 26th 2016 ~ You always appear on top of other players to show where you are starting. ~ Fixed map list loading incorrectly if you clicked the button quickly. ~ Twice as many maps get loaded at once. ~ Mute buttons always shown in main menu + If game froze due to a crazy map, it should return players to the lobby. ~ Background now shows 40 most recent replays instead of the last 10 September 21st 2016 + Dallas, Texas server + Particles for when players die off screen. September 19th 2016 + Connection indicators to the lobby. ~ Fixed editor bug allowing you to create platforms that broke the game. ~ Fixed some other bugs September 17th 2016 (COMBINED) ~ Tweaked football mode to work a bit better-- Pitch is larger and other changes ~ Bugfixes September 13th 2016 + Particles ~ Fixed small bug with friend list in the room browser. + Host's Country flag is now shown in the game browser. September 11th 2016 ~ Weight gain from X now goes down the more you use it and regenerates when you aren't using it. ~ Fixed countdown displaying incorrectly in quick play mode. + Names of friends now display in the room list. ~ Fixed small bug with the drop down menu for players in the lobby. + A special message that goes into chat when a person friends another. September 9th 2016 + Added black platforms to the editor. These blocks will kill the people that touch them. + Added an experimental feature to the editor-- Attaching dynamic platforms to each other and they will move together like they are one. Might be removed in future. September 8th 2016 ~ Bounce sound modified ~ Scores now show correctly in Quick Play. + Winning players avatar will now display once they win a round. ~ Killing yourself when you're the only player now counts as a draw. September 7th 2016 ~ Tweaked the background slightly + New server in San Francisco. September 6th 2016 + Quick Play mode September 1st 2016 + Better volleyball physics - Sumo mode + Sydney, Australia server August 2016 August 31st 2016 + London server ~ Fixed bug causing confusion over whether teams were on or off. ~ Fixed bug where map load screen would break + Added map name/author to background replays. August 30th 2016 ~ Changed the physics of Volleyball mode to be more like Bonk. ~ Minor adjustment to lag compensation. August 26th 2016 ~ How far off screen you can go before dying down from 1000 to 850. ~ Fixed bug where players would see the same game differently. ~ Fixed the editor showing a platform as being a rectangle when it was a triangle. August 24th 2016 (COMBINED) ~ Fixed in game chat messages causing stutters. ~ The off-screen beep sound now only plays if YOU are off screen, not if anyone else is. ~ Default max players reduced to 6 and enforced a max of 8 per room. ~ Team mode is now off by default. + Added a list of list of my favourite maps to map window. ~ Fixed replays not recording. August 18th 2016 ~ Fixed some bugs that meant when you join a game in progress, sometimes you would see players positions all wrong. If you desync like this again in the future, a message will be displayed, 'Desync check failed' so you know it's happened. August 16th 2016 ~ Fixed avatars showing incorrectly at small/large world scales. ~ UI improvements. ~ Tutorial swapped for simple intro video. August 12th 2016 ~ MIGRATED TO BONK.IO + Added platform color customisation. ~ Fixed replays not recording. ~ Cleaned up a few minor UI bugs. July 2016 July 27th 2016 + Added screen shake ~ In game chat input behaves a bit more normally now. July 26th 2016 + Two new songs added to the menu + A new song to the avatar editor ~ Replaced the intro with a tutorial. + Maps can now be ranked by 'Hot', which puts maps that are both new and highly rated near the top. - Best week removed because it's pointless now. July 20th 2016 + More avatar colors + Better avatar editor ~ Fixed football mode shadows ~ Fixed countdowns not showing in non-gish modes. ~ Fixed some bugs causing things to break when joining a game. ~ Fixed some sounds not playing. + Improved platform animations. July 11th 2016 + Replays now also include avatars as well. ~ Fixed bug from last update causing shrinking platforms to be invisible. July 10th 2016 ~ Fixed two bugs causing players who join an in-progress game to see the game differently to the other players. ~ Room list appearance improved. + Experimental new intro/outro map graphics. ~ Replays are brighter + New sounds ~ News highlights when there's new news. July 7th 2016 + Improved map editor + New option to change the scale of your own maps. + You can edit other maps but can't save it. ~ Fixed bug where background would keep playing after joining a game. July 4th 2016 ~ Smoothed player movement ~ Integrated friend system. July 1st 2016 + Improved background replay playback a bit + Mute button ~ Fixed replays being uploaded more than once if multiple players typed record and if replays are longer than 60 seconds, only the last 60 seconds of the round would be played. June 2016 June 30th 2016 + Easy round recording-- Just send the message record into the game chat. ~ Reduced lag on some levels. ~ Improved countdown ~ Improved menus ~ Fixed bug causing off-screen arrows to never show for some players. ~ Fixed another bug that meant if you spammed spec during countdown you couldn't move in game. June 27th 2016 ~ Improved look and feel when starting a game. + Added text field to set a custom amount of rounds to win a match. ~ Intro now skips automatically if already skipped. ~ Individual vote counts now visible for all maps. ~ Limited physics sound volume ~ Rounds start quicker June 26th 2016 + Map browser suggestions - Map browser saves where you were in the window. + Intro movie ~ Platforms max restitution changed from 9999 to 99. ~ Lobby shows map name and author better. June 22nd 2016 + Added avatar system to customise your player. ~ Improved level load window to show more thumbnails at once June 15th 2016 ~ Reduced CPU usage. + Added ready indication to lobby. ~ Fixed graphical bug where platforms and balls off the top of the screen are visible during the transition to/from lobby. June 12th 2016 + Added circle, shrinking rectangle and triangle to editor. ~ Fixed bug causing the game to crash if a level had a rotating platform with 0 density. June 11th 2016 (COMBINED) ~ Fixed bug in last update that broke all non gish modes! ~ Fixed bug that meant at super high speeds players could pass through each other. + Added animated background to login screen. ~ Fixed bug that scores weren't being sent to new players correctly when joining in progress FFA games. June 10th 2016 (COMBINED) + Level preview now shown in Lobby. ~ Fixed bug with the level up window getting stuck if host starts a game before you close it. ~ Fixed bug with FFA not working ~Fixed another bug with map voting + You can now log out! ~ Fixed team locking with /lock and /unlock. June 8th 2016 + Added user accounts + Added levelling up! + Added voting for maps + Added X to make you heavier in Gish mode. + You can now jump by pressing up if you're stuck on a surface. June 4th 2016 ~ Fixed FFA scores not showing correctly and moved to the top right. June 3rd 2016 + Maps are now saved to the database and can be easily loaded by the game host. May 2016 May 25th 2016 (COMBINED) + Editor now has a preview of the level as you work on it. + Dynamic objects are now a different color to stationary objects. ~ Gish mode is now the default mode. ~ Map button only shows in Gish mode. + Scores are now shown after each round in FFA May 24th 2016 + Level editor added for Gish mode ~ Fixed bug causing huge lag May 17th 2016 ~ Fixed bug that meant you couldn't join in progress games - Removed Orbital mode. ~ Spawning Improved May 13th 2016 + Gish mode can now be played FFA. May 10th 2016 + Added arrows for when players are off screen. + Going too far off screen in Gish mode will kill you. + Death sound effects added + New gish map May 9th 2016 ** Debug Release ** Football mode won't work properly. May 8th 2016 ~ Changed UI colours around a bit + Map button for changing Gish maps. + Gish map 6 renewed. May 6th 2016 + Hosts can now kick users ~ Lag tweaks ~ Volleyball tweaked + New sounds May 4th 2016 ~ Lag improvements ~ Improved volleyball physics ~ Players can't leave the pitch anymore in Football mode. + New sounds ~ UI changes May 2nd 2016 ~ Fixed a few desync bugs April 2016 April 29th 2016 + Big football improvements, press X to kick! April 26th 2016 + Gish mode levels, selectable with /map 1 through /map 6. April 19th 2016 ~ Gish and Volleyball improved + Orbital mode ~ Browser working fully ~ Max Players working + Chat messages when players leave and join + Your player is highlighted + Spectate notification April 14th 2016 ~ Football and sumo modes improved + Volleyball mode + Unfinished gish mode ~ CPU usage reduced ~ Chat improved April 8th 2016 + /lock /unlock for host Category:Features Category:Informational